


Nicotine

by Lue4028



Series: The Most Dangerous Chemical [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lue4028/pseuds/Lue4028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have a fight in an airplane lavatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

John is glaring. “What?” Sherlock asks.

“Sherlock, can you _conceive_ of the idea that there might be people on this plane who don’t want to have to breathe your cigarettes?”

“I should hope so. I don’t like sharing.”

Temper flaring, John snatches Sherlock’s cigarette from his mouth and steps on it.

“God, do you have to be such a drill sergeant about second-hand smoke?”

“What did you call me?”

“I’m smoking somewhere else.”

Sherlock gets up and leaves.

“She-“ John starts and turns his head at Sherlock’ escape down the corridor, then stops, reverting his gaze to the convertible tabletop of the seat in front of him. He swallows the rest of the syllable, pressing his lips together. His sternocleidomastoid flexes as his jaw and temples stiffen.

He stands swiftly and marches down the isle to the lavatory. He encounters another passenger and side-steps awkwardly because there’s barely enough space to avoid stepping on someone else’s toes.

“Pardon.”

“S- yes, excuse me.”

After some terse exchanges and shuffling, he makes it to the sliding door of the restroom that displays a _no smoking_ symbol.

He folds the door open and finds Sherlock lighting up, leaning against the sink.

“Problem?” Sherlock enquires nonchalantly, looking at John over his light. John maneuvers his shoulders through the narrow opening of the doorway and Sherlock hops up onto the sink to afford them more room.

“Are you so intent on driving me crazy?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Damn it, you’re going to kill yourself with these before you even have the legal right to.” John holds the cigarette he has confiscated to Sherlock’s face.

“We’re not in Americ- _John_!”

John has snatched Sherlock’s box of 555’s and Sherlock jumps down in order to retrieve it, but John is holding it perpetually out of reach, extending his arm sideways, down and up.

“Smoking is perfectly harmless as long as you’re European! And I don’t care about legality, John. Neither does the rest of my age demographic!”

“That’s not the _point_ , Sherlock! You can’t smoke on commercial aircraft.”

“You can’t really expect me to go eight full hours without smoking.”

“Can you really not, you useless addict!”

 “ _John_ , give it back! Those cigarettes are worth more than the entirety of your person and no matter how hard you tried you could never be half as good a friend.”

“I’m so happy to know you value a pack of _ash_ over me.”

“Of course I value ash over you! Ash is **everything**.”

 “Oh my god you drive me _insane_ _Sherlock Holmes_.”

“ _I_ drive _you_ insane! Do you even know what you’re doing to me—?! Why can’t you just see reason and _return my nicotine to me_ —”

The lavatory fits the dimensions of only one person, not suited for two. The limitation of space has the pair of them pressed together, and the contact from fighting over the cigarettes is practically suffocating. Sherlock’s constant badgering isn’t helping, each time him lunges for the box he crowds John, their shirts tangling, their jeans catching, legs interlocking. Each can feel the reciprocal force of the other’s chest expanding and contracting against their own. The level of closeness amounts to an unbearable breach of personal space.

“Sherlock. Sherlock—” John’s voice is slightly distressed and brings the quarrel to a grinding halt. Sherlock realizes what he’s doing.

“Sherlock…” John is breathless, his hands fisted against Sherlock’s chest, one holding the box of 555’s.

A flight attendant knocks on the door and informs them the lavatory is not to be used for inappropriate/sexual activities.


End file.
